The field of the invention is that of systems communicating with terminal devices, each being a terminal cooperating with a microprocessor-driven user card.
The invention applies in particular, but not exclusively, to the case of a cellular communications system with mobile stations, each being a terminal cooperating with a user card called a Subscriber Identity Module (or SIM module).
The invention also applies, once again not exclusively, to the case of a communications system with pay stations, each being a bank terminal cooperating with a payment card.
More specifically, the invention relates to a communications system for secured, independent management of a plurality of applications by each user card. The invention also relates to a user card and a corresponding management method.